Evidente
by MizuhashiNeko
Summary: [AU] Bu-Ling estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente en un aula vacía al atardecer, y aún así tenía el descaro de preguntarle "¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Taru-Taru?" con toda su inocencia. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente evidente. Definitivamente, esa chica era idiota.


**Aclaraciones y Disclaimer: Bu-Ling Huang es Pudding, así es como se escribe realmente su nombre (** _ **sí, lo sé, yo también me sorprendí al principio**_ **). AU, no existen las Mew Mew y los Cyniclones son humanos. Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, de lo contrario, Kish sería más alto, se quedaría con Ichigo y el Taruling sería Cannon. Ahora sí, ¡a leer!**

…

 **Evidente [Taruling]**

…

Cuando Tart Ikisatashi conoció a Bu-Ling Huang por primera vez, tenía nueve años y acababa de mudarse a Tokyo junto con sus dos primos. La primera impresión que tuvo de ella fue que era una niña tonta y ruidosa. Y no se equivocaba.

La niña china era una explosión amarilla. Siempre se la pasaba chillando, haciendo piruetas y trucos por aquí y por allá y molestando a la gente. O, más bien, _molestándolo a él._

No era precisamente un secreto el que creía que era molesta, pero la rubia no dejaba de insistir con que eran amigos y blablablá y, cuando Pie ( _sí, Pie, aquel gigante maduro y frío que no decía más de dos palabras seguidas_ ) le dijo que la dejara estar y que no le prestara demasiada atención, primero se negó rotundamente y, luego de unos días, simplemente se encogió de hombros con un resignado "Ya qué" y siguió el consejo de su querido-pero-no-tan-querido primo.

Esa fue, posiblemente, la peor decisión de su vida entera.

Después de que la china se diera cuenta de que Tart ya no la apartaba de él gruñendo por lo bajo, se desató el caos ( _para Tart, claro_ ). Se le pegaba como una lapa, hablaba hasta por los codos y lo invitaba a ir a mil y un lugares diferentes para pasar tiempo juntos porque, claro, _eran amigos_. Lo que más escandalizó a Tart fue notar que, en el fondo, no le molestaba. Aún peor, llegaba a _disfrutarlo_.

Cinco años pasaron de tirón y, cuando Ikisatashi quiso darse cuenta, Bu-Ling ya no era más una niña. Y él tampoco.

Se dio cuenta de que ella le parecía bonita más o menos a principios de su segundo año de secundaria baja. En ese momento, se negó a ir a la escuela por una semana entera, causando la preocupación de la rubia, quien iba a visitarlo a su casa todas las tardes. Quizás, eso fue peor. El tenerla en su cuarto, a solas ( _porque, claro, ellos dos eran amigos, ¿verdad?_ ), le hacía sentirse azorado y con calor, a pesar de que era apenas fines de abril y aún hacía un poco de frío.

 _Estúpida Bu-Ling_ , pensaba en aquellos incómodos momentos. _Y estúpido yo_ , añadía después, cuando se descubría pensando que las piernas de ella se veían demasiado largas y lindas con la corta falda del colegio.

Podríamos decir que se dio cuenta que ella le atraía cuando, sentado en su pupitre, veía a la rubia pasar frente a él como una exhalación para hablarle a Makiko-chan, su _mejor amiga_ , y se quedaba mirando el dobladillo de su falda como un imbécil. Como un imbécil baboso. Cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, se abofeteaba mentalmente, intentaba poner su mente en blanco y se daba la vuelta para hablar con Fujiwara, el chico de sonrisa boba que se sentaba detrás suyo.

Cuando aquellos episodios comenzaron a ser cada vez más frecuentes, comenzó a preguntarse qué demonios estaba mal con él. No fue hasta que Makiko le habló que se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría.

—Lo que pasa es que Li-chan te atrae, _Taru-Taru_ —le dijo un día en el que se encontraba más confundido que de costumbre y terminó contándole a la chica lo que le pasaba. Se quedó tan pasmado que no le reclamó por llamarle por aquél estúpido apodo ( _porque ella lo hacía aposta porque sabía que le molestaba y porque Bu-Ling era la única que tenía el derecho de llamarlo así_ ).

Se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Bu-Ling poco antes de las vacaciones de verano de aquel mismo año.

Y fue por celos.

Aquél fatídico día, él iba caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo de los de segundo año en medio de un receso, volviendo a su salón luego de comprarse una leche con sabor a fresa cuando escuchó, sin querer, una conversación que incluía a su rubia amiga.

—Entonces... ¿qué dices, Huang-san? —preguntó una voz masculina, conocida para Tart, sonando vacilante. Lo reconoció al instante: era Fujiwara.

—En verdad no lo sé, Fujiwara-kun. No creo que pueda —decía Bu-Ling a su vez, sonando incómoda. Aunque era evidente que el idiota de Fujiwara no se daba cuenta de ese hecho, porque insistió nuevamente.

—En serio me haría ilusión si fueras, Huang-san, el festival es realmente hermoso —continuó, intentando convencer a la chica china. Entonces él la estaba invitando a un fesitval. De verano, seguramente. Probablemente al Tanabata.

—Sí, pero... Sería la primera vez que estoy tan lejos de mi casa. Y además por tanto tiempo —Bu-Ling se veía desesperada por cortar el asunto allí y correr a alguna parte lejos de Fujiwara y sus manos que, ahora que Tart se fijaba mejor, la tenían sujeta de las muñecas.

Por alguna razón, aquello hizo que la ira ardiera en su interior. Se sentía furioso con Fujiwara por sujetar a su Bu-Ling tan libremente, y enojado también con ella por permitirle tantas libertades.

 _Espera un segundo_ , dijo la parte racional de su mente. _¿Cómo que_ mi _Bu-Ling?_

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a pensar en ella como si fuera algo de su propiedad? Eso no tenía sentido. Bu-Ling y él eran sólo amigos, no había nada ni remotamente romántico entre ellos y Tart lo prefería así. Por favor, ¿quién querría salir con Bu-Ling? Era ruidosa, demasiado hiperactiva y lo llamaba con el tonto apodo de "Taru-Taru"... Y también era divertida, alegre y casi injustamente linda. _Ay, mierda_.

Sí, no había nada entre ellos más que una amistad y él no tenía problema alguno con ello... ¿verdad? ¿Pero por qué sino le dolía el pecho cuando pensaba en que la rubia era _sólo_ su amiga? ¿Y por qué diablos no estaba golpeando ya al imbécil de Fujiwara por tocarla?

—Fujiwara, no seas pesado. ¿No ves que ella no quiere ir contigo a ningún lado? —le gruñó cuando estuvo cerca de ambos. Ahora que la veía bien, el bonito rostro de Bu-Ling mostraba una ligera mueca de dolor y en seguida supo que el causante era aquel imbécil— Y suéltala que la estás lastimando, idiota.

Luciendo enfadado y frustrado en partes iguales, Fujiwara soltó el agarre de Bu-Ling con brusquedad y se dio media vuelta, alejándose por el pasillo con pasos pesados.

—Yo... Gracias, Taru-Taru —le sonrió ella, con pequeñas lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos, probablemente por el dolor que le había producido el agarre de Fujiwara. Aquella visión le dolió, sintió como si su corazón fuera estrujado por una fuerza desconocida y tuvo la certeza de que debía ser él quien borrara aquellas lágrimas.

—De nada, tonta —respondió él. Entonces, en un impulso que le fue imposible frenar, limpió los ojos de Bu-Ling con su dedo pulgar, con una delicadeza que hasta a él lo sorprendió. Embelesado, dejó su mano en una de las mejillas de la chica sin darse cuenta, porque, ¿desde cuándo sus ojos eran tan hermosos y sus pestañas, tan rizadas?

—T-taru-Taru... —murmuró la rubia, extrañada, con un pequeño sonrojo abriéndose paso por sus mejillas. Aquella no era una actitud normal en su castaño amigo. De pronto, él pareció reaccionar y apartó la mano torpemente, murmurando unas disculpas inentendibles. Acto seguido, se encaminó con paso rápido al aula, rogando que nadie notara su rostro ardiente y dejando a una muy confundida Bu-Ling atrás.

 _¿Qué demonios está sucediendo conmigo?_ , se preguntó, frustrado, mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su pupitre. Se quedó pensando en una posible respuesta por un rato, mirando sin ver realmente hacia la puerta del salón. Cuando Bu-Ling cruzó el umbral, con el rostro rojo y la mayor expresión de incomprensión jamás mostrada, la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua fría.

Estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba enamorado de Bu-Ling.

Oh, lo que se reiría Pie cuando se enterara...

Bueno, ahora que ya sabía qué le pasaba sólo quedaba un último paso: la confesión ( _aunque, personalmente, Tart no tenía ningún deseo de hacerle saber a la rubia sobre sus sentimientos. Aunque lo negara hasta morir, apreciaba su amistad y no estaba dispuesto a arrojarla por la borda por lo que podría ser sólo un encaprichamiento adolescente causado por sus revolucionadas hormonas, muchas gracias_ )

El día en que se le confesó a Bu-Ling fue el último día del festival cultural, un día a mediados de septiembre en el que ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío del invierno a pesar de estar apenas en otoño.

Aquel día, la clase de ambos iba a hacer una obra, Romeo y Julieta ( _cómo no_ ), y la china se había quedado con el papel protagónico porque, vamos, era Bu-Ling y llevaba eso de actuar y llamar la atención en la sangre. Para desgracia de Tart, el que iba a hacer de Romeo era ni más ni menos que el idiota de Fujiwara.

 _Maldito imbécil_ , solía pensar cuando el chico se regodeaba, muy ufano y pagado de sí mismo, con sus amigos de que iba a protagonizar una obra con la Huang.

Parecía que el rechazo pre-vacaciones de verano no había mermado su determinación para nada, porque seguía invitando a Bu-Ling a salir pese a todas las negativas que le daba la rubia. _Maldito imbécil acosador_ , solía pensar Tart cada vez que Fujiwara se acercaba a hablar con la chica, que lucía terriblemente incómoda con su presencia. Ni siquiera los ceños fruncidos y las miradas asesinas de Makiko lograban que desistiera ( _porque la chica tenía unos ojos oscuros que te taladraban el alma y te hacían querer tener a tu mamá allí para correr a su brazos, vamos_ ), cosa que era, francamente, sorprendente.

—¡Tienes que hacer algo, _Taru-Taru_! —le dijo una vez, luego del vigésimo noveno intento de Fujiwara de conquistar a la rubia.

—¿Qué estupideces dices, Kirihara? ¡Y deja de llamarme así, maldición! —le respondió él, sinceramente sin saber qué diablos _esperaba_ la chica esa que hiciera.

—¡Te digo que _Bakawara_ dejará de molestarla si tan sólo le dices a Li-chan que te gusta y comienzan a salir! —exclamó ella, exasperada. ¿Es que había, acaso, un par tan estúpido como su mejor amiga y su amigo?

—¿D-d-d-de dónde sacaste que Bu-Ling me gusta, Kirihara? ¡Eso es absurdo! —tartamudeó él, sintiendo cómo su rostro pasaba de pálido a rojo tomate.

Y ahí estaba, _mirada asesina_. Tart deseó estar a kilómetros de Makiko en aquel momento.

—Absurdo pero cierto, _Taru-Taru_. Tu rostro te delata —le sonrió con sorna. Tart frunció el ceño, farfulló algo que ni él entendió y salió _huyendo_ de allí, dejando a la chica parada en medio de un pasillo casi desierto—. Estúpido Ikisatashi —suspiró ella, resignada, encaminándose con paso tranquilo a su clase.

Cuando Tart vio por primera vez a Bu-Ling con su traje de Julieta, pensó que iba a estallar allí mismo por lo malditamente _hermosa_ que se veía. La chica había dejado crecer su cabello desde que eran niños y en ese entonces le llegaba por las caderas, una preciosa cascada de ondas doradas que a Tart le robaba el aliento cuando estaba suelto. Como en ese momento.

Generalmente, las Julietas llevaban el pelo recogido en una especie de trenza-coleta, pero como Bu-Ling tenía un cabello tan lindo decidieron hacerle pequeñas trenzas enlazadas con hilos de oro, cosa que la hacía ver incluso más linda.

Otra cosa para resaltar era el vestuario. El vestido rosa pálido con ribetes en dorado se amoldaba de una forma tan perfecta a su cuerpo que parecía una ninfa del bosque. Una ninfa con ropa, claro.

—¡Estás preciosa, Huang-san! —exclamó Fujiwara, exteriorizando los pensamientos del Ikisatashi. La nombrada le sonrió, incómoda, y le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente "Auxilio" a Makiko, quien corrió a su rescate.

Tart chasqueó la lengua, enfadado con Fujiwara ( _quien seguía soltando mil y un piropos a la rubia_ ) y consigo mismo por no atreverse a decirle a Bu-Ling lo hermosa que le parecía, y se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. Por esa acción, no notó la anhelante mirada anaranjada de ella sobre su espalda, esperando, tal vez, que él dijera algo sobre su vestuario.

La función fue simplemente espectacular. Era tan increíble lo bien que Bu-Ling interpretaba su papel que todo el público se paró para aplaudir al terminar. Y, aunque le doliera en el alma, Fujiwara tampoco era mal actor. Eso hacía que le cayera aún peor.

Siguiendo con lo de la función, la clase de Tart y Bu-Ling había actuado el último día del Festival y tuvieron el resto de la tarde libre para recorrer. Como Makiko prácticamente había amenazado al castaño para dejarla a solas con su amiga ese día ( _porque los dos anteriores todos estuvieron muy ocupados atendiendo el puesto de Takoyaki que habían armado_ ), éste decidió pasear por todos los puestos, comprar mucha comida y disfrutar de la calma que el "ojo del huracán" le proveía ( _entendiéndose huracán como Bu-Ling, claro_ ).

Como, al final del día, no tenía ganas de bajar a la fogata que estaban haciendo los chicos de tercero, se quedó en la tranquilidad de su aula vacía, debatiéndose entre irse o no. Finalmente, se quedó colgado viendo el atardecer y se dijo que mejor se volvía más tarde.

—¡Taru-Taru! —exclamó una agradablemente conocida voz, haciendo que, de inmediato, el corazón del chico empezara a latir frenéticamente. Rezando para que su rostro no esté rojo, Ikisatashi se dio la vuelta. En seguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Bu-Ling estaba, sencillamente, deslumbrante. No se había quitado el vestido de Julieta, pero sí había soltado las trenzas de su cabello, que parecía más ondulado y libre que nunca. El sol poniente hacía que sus ojos anaranjados refulgieran con un brillo casi místico y Tart odió que lo único que pudiera hacer sea sonrojarse como un tonto.

—Bu-Ling, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó, agradeciendo internamente que su voz no saliera temblorosa.

—Te estaba buscando —le dijo ella, y Tart juró que un tenue rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas en aquel momento—. Los chicos de tercero están haciendo una fogata abajo...— A medida que hablaba se iba acercando más a él, hasta quedar frente a frente y a muy corta distancia— y me preguntaba si tú q-querías acompañarme— dijo lo último en un susurro, tartamudeando ligeramente y con la vista fija en sus zapatos.

Tart estaba sentado encima de la mesa de su pupitre y, aún así, estaba a mayor altura que ella. Y estaba _muy_ sonrojado. Lo que viene después de sonrojado. Sentía su rostro arder fuertemente y se preguntó, estúpidamente, si de haber usado lentes éstos se habrían empañado.

—Y-yo... Eh... ¿P-por qué estás tan cerca, idiota? —gruñó, evandiendo la respuesta deliberadamente. La verdad, no tenía ganas de bajar a la fogata y soportar todas las miradas de los babosos de sus compañeros, senpais y kohais sobre su amiga.

—¿Te molesta, Taru-Taru? —preguntó ella, insegura, y alzó la cabeza. Ambos se paralizaron al instante, más rojos que un tomate y con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente y con fuerza en sus pechos. Estaban demasiado cerca. _Más que demasiado cerca_.

En ese preciso momento, el cerebro de Tart hizo cortocircuito oficialmente. Vaya, qué oportuno. Pero entiéndanlo, tener a la chica que te gusta tan cerca tuyo y que se vea tan _besable_ debería estar prohibido. Eso por la salud mental y cardiológica de las personas. Sobre todo la de él. ¿Y si le daba taquicardia? No le sorprendería para nada, teniendo en cuenta el ritmo de maratón con el que latía su corazón.

—Hey, dime... —empezó ella, capturando la atención del chico, quien no pudo evitar quedarse mirando sus labios como embobado— ¿Por qué estás tan rojo, Taru-Taru?

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso que era el autocontrol de Tart. En lugar de responderle con palabras, decidió hacerlo con acciones. La sujetó por la cintura delicadamente ( _no fuera cosa de lastimarla y que pensara que era peor que Fujiwara, por Dios, no, por favor_ ) y la atrajo hacia él con una suavidad inusitada para él. Una vez que estuvo cómodamente ubicada entre sus piernas, se inclinó y la besó.

 _Al diablo con todo_ , pensó.

Fue un beso corto, de no más de un minuto, pero para ellos dos fue eterno. Cuando Bu-Ling salió del shock ( _es decir, dos segundos después de que Tart iniciara el contacto_ ), le correspondió con la timidez e inseguridad caracteríscticas del primer beso. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron largo rato en silencio, tal vez para recuperarse de lo que acababan de hacer, tal vez para, simplemente, perderse en los ojos del otro.

—T-taru-Taru... —murmuró Bu-Ling, con un hilillo de voz. El sonrojo presente en sus mejillas hacía que Tart tuviera que contenerse para no comérselas a besos— ¿P-por qué me... por qué hiciste eso? —El que no se atreviera a decir la palabra "besaste" sólo la hacía ver más adorable.

—P-porque... me gustas, tonta —le respondió en el susurro más valiente de toda su vida—. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Los ojos de la rubia se iluminaron de repente. De hecho, toda ella parecía resplandecer.

—¿En serio? —le preguntó, con un tono tan feliz que Tart sintió el alivio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Si ella no había salido despavorida después de lo que le había hecho y dicho, significaba que tenía una oportunidad... ¿verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! —exclamó, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa—. Yo creí... bueno, creí que era evidente.

Bu-Ling se lo quedó mirando, temblando ligeramente ( _¿por la felicidad? ¿por el frío?_ ), pero no dijo nada por un largo rato. Entonces lo abrazó y, en medio de la confusión del chico, plantó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

—¡A mi también me gustas, Taru-Taru! —exclamó, emocionada.

Y se volvieron a besar.

 **Fin**


End file.
